School Seduction
by lolliipxps
Summary: What would happen if The Doctor didn't reject Mr. Finch's proposal in the episode "School Reunion." [Rated M for obvious reasons (smut.) Eventual smut.] [Major AU from canon] [Pairing Finch x Tenth Doctor] Also, co-written with my girlfriend.


**|Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor it's characters (sadly.) Also, this is a collab with my girlfriend!|**

Chapter One

The Doctor had just split up his companions to do their tasks while he confronted Mr. Finch in the school pool.

Mr. Finch tilted his head in a snake like manner as he watched the other enter the room, curious as to what the Time Lord would do.

The Doctor took a moment and glared at Mr. Finch, keeping his hands in his pockets and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Brother Lassar." Mr. Finch said mildly. "And you?"

"The Doctor," he said, his tone filled with curiosity. "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"That's been our form for nearly ten generations now." Mr. Finch replied as he began to walk around the pool towards the other male. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had rather lovely wings."

He stopped and watched the other move around on the other side of the pool as he continued speaking, "they made a million windows in one day - just imagine."

The Doctor rose an eyebrow, stopping where he was and asked, "And now you're shaped human."

"A personal favorite - that's all." Mr. Finch said mildly as he folded his hands behind his back.

"And the others?" The Doctor asked.

"My brothers remain in bat form." Mr. Finch said with a tilted roll of his head, almost like a bird would. "What you see is a simple morphic illusion."

The Doctor gave an amazed, yet empathetic look as Mr. Finch spoke. He stayed in place, eyeing him curiously.

Mr. Finch then started walking again as he continued to speak. "Scratch the surface, and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race - ancient, dusty, senators - so frightened of change and chaos."

As the other spoke The Doctor started to walk down the same general direction, scratching behind his right ear and put his hand back in his pocket as he continued to walk.

"And of course, they're all but extinct." Finch continued as he watched the other with a small smile on his lips. "Only you - the last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?" The Doctor asked, keeping a nice glare on the other, walking directly towards him.

"You don't know." Finch said in smug surprise as he moved a little closer.

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor replied, shaking his body slightly.

"Well show me how clever you are." Finch said in smug amusement, taunting a bit as he moved to be right up next to the other male. "Work it out."

"If I don't like it," The Doctor replied in an unamused tone, not moving even slightly. "Then it will stop."

"Fascinating." Finch said as he leaned a bit closer and tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

The Doctor tilted his head up, his chin pointing out like a sore thumb, looking down haughtily before saying, "I am so old, now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning."

As soon as he finished his sentence, The Doctor turned around, glancing back at Finch before walking the other way. "That was it." He continued to walk towards the exit.

"But we're not even enemies." Finch stated in confusion as he watched the other walk away before slowly approaching with a sly expression. "Soon, you will embrace us. The next time we meet you will join with me. I promise you."

He then walked out of the room leaving The Doctor to glare in agitation after his retreating form.

Chapter two

The Doctor walked into one of the classrooms filled with computers, he was looking for his companions but upon not finding them he began to investigate on his own. He opened up one of the computers by hand and examined the wiring within, but without his sonic screwdriver he wasn't able to find out very much. Just as he was about to leave the room in search of his companions the computers came to life with an eerie green glow as they displayed some sort of program.

"No, no that can't be." he mumbled to himself as he examined the screen, a look of horrified shock and recognition of what he was seeing. "The Skasis Paradigm, they are trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

The Doctor put his hands in his hair, messing with it as he paced back and forth. "The God maker, the universal theory, crack that equation and you've got control over the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control. How do the kids fit into this?" he clicked his fingers and paced a bit faster. "Oh, thats it, that is bloody brilliant. That's what the oil is being used for, its accelerating their learning power. It works as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer. Why children? Oh, right, because in order to crack it it requires imagination. They're not just using the children's brains, they are using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin." Finch said mildly as he entered the room, closing and deadlocking the door behind him. "Think of it Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

The Doctor turned around, watching as Finch approached him, his hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah, the whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch, call me old fashioned but I like things the way they are." The Doctor said as he seemed unphased.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order?" Finch said as he approached the other male. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What by someone like you?" The Doctor asked, seemingly amused by the other's words, the corner of of his lips tilted up a bit.

"No, someone like you." Finch corrected gently as he looked at the other almost imploringly while moving intimately close. "The Paradigm gives us power but you could give us wisdom. Become a god... at my side. Imagine what you could do. Imagine the civilizations you could save - Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor, standing tall, the Time Lords… Reborn."

The Doctor rose his chin as he turned his head, watching Mr. Finch closely. His words sunk into his mind, causing him dwell on them. What if he gave in? The things he could do-bring back his own people.

"And your companions could be with you throughout eternity - young, fresh, never whither, never age, never die." Finch tempted as he moved even closer to the other male. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone," The Doctor said, the temptation getting too heavy to resist.

"Yes." Finch confirmed with gentle seduction while thinking about how close they were.

"I could stop the war," The Doctor said quietly, feeling how close he was. Just on the brink of accepting the offer, what harm would it do? All the while, not taking his eyes off of Finch.

"Yes you could. You could make it so the war never happened, so that there was no death, no violence. You could mold your people to be strong and proud again without the taint of corruption." Finch implored in a gentle and seductive tone. "Just think about it. Think about that world and having your companions by your side. You'll never be alone and never have to say another goodbye again. Everyone you have lost could be brought back. Lost friends, family, loved ones, all with you once more. Would that really be so bad?"

"And what do you get out of this?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms. "What are your intentions?"

"Just as you would create a paradise for your people, I would do the same for mine." Finch answered with a gentle smile as he thought about it before holding his hand out. "A place they can live happily with access to new forms and genetics without the need for war and violence that claims so many of my people with each invasion. If this is agreeable to you, shall we shake on it?"

The Doctor took a moment as he stared at the hand. The temptation was too much, he couldn't fight it. He slowly extended his hand, accepting the handshake, so distracted that he hadn't noticed his companions at the door. Of course, by now it was too late as he had turned around, seeing their disappointment.

"I'm sorry, so sorry but it's too late..." he said, a bit of sadness in his voice but there was no way he could turn back now. He turned back to Finch and nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Of course Doctor." Finch said with an incline of his head before turning towards the screen to hide the smug curl to his lips. "It will be solved very soon now, only a moment or two and then we will become gods."

 **|This was actually made a very long time ago and it's now being published. Just a general forewarning that some of the characters are a bit OOC.|**


End file.
